onepiecefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Roronoa Zoro gegen Daz Bones
| Anime = }} Der Kampf Roronoa Zoro gegen Daz Bones fand vor dem Parlamentsgebäude in Alubarna statt. Verlauf Vorgeschichte Um Vivi sicher nach Alubarna zu bringen, stellt sich Luffy Sir Crocodile in der Wüste vor Rainbase und kann so Zeit für die Anderen gewinnen. Da jedoch sämtliche Agenten der Baroque Works vor der Stadt stehen und die Prinzessin erwarten, lässt sich Luffys Bande eine List einfallen: Alle reiten mit einem Mantel verkleidet auf den Chō Karugamo durch die Stadt, sodass niemand zu erkennen war und die Agenten sich aufteilen mussten. Der Plan geht auf, Vivi wartet vor der Stadt und hat so die Möglichkeit zunächst unbehelligt auf die Armee der Rebellen zu warten und ihr später in die Stadt zu folgen. Zoro und Nami wurden von Mr.1 und Miss Doublefinger verfolgt, die der Schwertkämpfer übernehmen wollte. Die Agenten wollen sich aber Nami vorknöpfen und verfolgen sie. Auseinandersetzung Kurz bevor der Agent die Navigatorin erwischt, springt Zoro davor und wehrt den Schlag mit einem Schwert ab, doch die Steinsäule hinter ihnen wird gespalten. Zoro erkennt, das dies das Werk einer Klinge gewesen sein muss und schlägt Mr.1, was er jedoch einfach mit dem Arm abwehrt. Der Officer Agent offenbart seine Teufelskräfte der Supa Supa no Mi. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch fühlt der Agent sich beleidigt und überlässt Nami seiner Partnerin. Sofort prallen die beiden Schwertkämpfer wieder aufeinander und rammen sich dabei gegenseitig zurück. Zoro greift nun Daz Bones an, doch dieser blockt und will den Piratenjäger mit einem Kick erwischen. Dieser duckt sich runter, nimmt für den Santōryū sein drittes Schwert in den Mund und attackiert mit Ushibari. Bones kontert einfach mit Spider und lässt die Schnitte über sich ergehen, da sie ihm dank seiner Teufelskräfte nicht schaden. Zoro erkennt, dass er mit seinen jetzigen Fähigkeiten aufgeschmissen ist und prophezeit, dass er am Ende dieses Kampfes ein Mann wäre, der Eisen durchschneiden könne. Nach einem weiteren kurzen Gespräch stürzen sich beide aufeinander, und Zoro blockt einen Kick mit zwei Schwerten. Der Agent fragt Zoro, wie lange er denn durchhalten könne, doch dieser erwidert lässig, dass er länger als er könne und blockt kurz darauf auch schon mehrere Schläge der Spar Claw. Um einem Kick auszuweichen rollt sich der Piratenjäger zurück, nimmt sein drittes Schwert in den Mund und reißt seinen Gegner mit Onigiri von den Beinen. Danach springt er über ihn und rammt ihn mit einer Toragari in dem Boden. Völlig unbeschadet steht Mr.1 wieder auf und erinnert Zoro daran, dass er ihm schon einmal sagte, dass Schwerter ihm nichts anhaben können. Dann wird die Oberseite seines Beines zu einer Klinge und er springt auf Zoro zu. Dieser dreht sich weg und sieht die Unterseite des Beines, die völlig normal ist. Er versucht mit seinem Schwert dagegen zu schlagen, doch plötzlich wird das Bein zur kompletten Klinge: Mr.1 hat nicht einmal eine stumpfe Rückseite, stellt Zoro erschrocken fest. Der Piratenjäger wird wieder attackiert und rollt sich davon. Den Hauptschaden der Sparkling Daisy kann er zwar mit seinen Schwerten blocken, er wird aber dennoch in ein Haus geschleudert und verletzt. In den Trümmern erinnert Zoro sich an seine Kindheit, wie ihm Kōshirō beibrachte, dass man auch Dinge zerschneiden kann, ohne sie zu spalten. Mit dieser Grundlage schaffen es große Schwertkämpfer wirklich Eisen zu zerschneiden. Zoro steht wieder auf und hebt dabei ein großes Trümmerstück des Hauses an, welches er auf den Agenten wirft. Dieser zerteilt es jedoch einfach mit Atomic Spar. Zoro hingegen hat immer noch nicht verstanden, was mit „schneiden ohne zu spalten“ gemeint ist und will alles nochmal mit ganzer Kraft versuchen. Er drängt Daz Bones zurück, dreht sich und rammt ihn die Schwerter gegen den Kopf. Anschließend gleitet er dessen Bein lang und verpasst ihm noch einen Schlag. Der bedrängte Agent rollt ich zurück, als er bemerkt, dass Zoro schon wieder neben ihm steht und mit Gazami Dori zum Exekutionschlag ansetzt. Keiner dieser Angriffe erzielt bei dem Eisenmann jedoch die gewünschte Wirkung. Mr.1 reicht es nun und er transformiert seine Arme mit Spiral Hollow. Als die beiden Kämpfer wieder aufeinanderprallen, wundert sich Zoro über die Geschwindigkeit seines Bohrers. Er schafft es zwar mit ganzer Kraft dem Agent die Arme auseinander zu schlagen, doch er ist nun selbst auch schutzlos und seine Brust wird aufgerissen. Anschließt rammt er ihn den Spiral Hollow auch noch in den Magen und schlägt nochmals mit seinen Händen hinterher. Zoro liegt übel zugerichtet am Boden, richtet sich aber nochmals auf. Dabei wird er jedoch nochmals hart vom Spar Break getroffen, so dass und die Brücke stürzt über ihm zusammen. Mr.1 zieht nun im Glauben, den Kampf gewonnen zu haben von dannen, noch während das Bauwerk kollabiert. Zoro ist allerdings noch nicht erledigt und erahnt instinktiv, wo alle Steine hinfallen und weicht ihnen aus. Anschließend steht er zur großen Verwunderung seines Gegners wieder auf und nimmt sein Wadō Ichimonji in die Hand. Der Piratenjäger erkennt, dass man wohl den Atem der belebten und unbelebten Natur spüren muss, damit man alles zerschneiden kann. Mr.1 will mit seiner nächsten Attacke den Kampf endgültig beenden, fragt Zoro aber vorher noch, wie er denn mit einen Schwert parieren will. Allerdings entgegnet der, dass er nicht mehr vor hat zu parieren. Während der Agent mit Atomic Spurt auf ihn zurast, greift Zoro mit Ittōryū Iai Shishi Sonson an. Dabei verhindert er nicht nur den Angriff des Killers, er schlitzt ihn sogar den kompletten Oberkörper auf. Während Daz Bones zu Boden geht, bedankt sich Zoro dafür dass er stärker werden konnte. Datei:Onigiri gegen Daz Bones.jpg|Zoro greift mit ganzer Kraft an … Datei:Zoro rammt Bones in den Boden.jpg| …und setzt mit Toragari nach. Datei:Spiral Hollow.jpg|Daz Bones zeigt seine Überlegenheit. Datei:Zoro besiegt Mr.1.jpg|Zoro steigert seine Fähigkeiten und kann gewinnen. Nachwirkungen Die Agenten unter Sir Crocodile, die verhindern sollten, dass Prinzessin Vivi in den Palast gelangen kann, sind mit ihrem Auftrag ohnehin gescheitert. Hier erfährt sie von einer Bombe, die große Teile von Alubarna mitsamt der kämpfenden Truppen sprengen soll. Erst durch Luffys Rückkehr gelingt es Vivi ihren Freunden von der Bombe zu erzählen, die sie gemeinsam suchen und von Mr.7 und Miss Father’s Day bewacht im Glockenturm finden. Siehe auch Liste der Hauptakteure Attacken und Fähigkeiten Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Roronoa Zoro Kategorie:Daz Bones Kategorie:Zweikampf Kategorie:Schwertkampf